Everyone Has Secrets
by Shaunee18
Summary: Acacia is one of Hogwarts greatest trouble makers and each year brings new adventures - but also great problems. Her uncle is a jerk, her boyfriend is a git, and her father is a wrongly blamed criminal. But one secret after another opens new doors for her, and with them also comes new realizations. Everything is not always what it seems and no matter what - everyone has secrets.


**Well this is my attempt at a Harry Potter story and I will try my best. This took months of thinking through and I almost didn't do it, but here it is! Reviews are encouraged and enjoy!:D**

* * *

If there was one thing I missed this summer, it was the smell of an open field and that of cologne. I honestly hated staying away from him all summer. Who is it I'm talking about? My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. I met him in our second year – which was last year, the year I transferred to Hogwarts – and we didn't really see each other and when we did see each other, we hated each other. Until I became his partner in Potions and he had to rely on me to get an A in the class. We started getting along better starting there. If he miss behaved during potions or made a rude comment, I took on my Uncle's trait of hitting people in the head.

I hadn't seen my Uncle Severus much this summer, since I had spent most of it with my brother Ajax and the Bulgarian International Qudditch team – he's a Chaser for them and this was his first year. Unlike me, my brother goes to Durmstrang, along with his best friend Viktor Krum, who was also lucky enough to become the team's new Seeker. And to believe they're only in their sixth year of school. So I spent pretty much the entire summer with team and went to every game.

I giggled as Draco wrapped his arms around me. "Come on! Talk to me – we haven't talked all summer!"

"Well, I spent the summer with the Bulgarian International team and attended the Quidditch World Cup. That's about it. Tell me about yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow and started going on about how his father had him working extra hard on Quidditch and spells. He had really matured over the summer now that I had a good look at him. He was definitely much taller than he was last year, his voice was deeper, and he looked much older all together. Not to mention he had already turned thirteen – I on the other hand was still twelve.

"Are you even listening to me, Acacia?" Draco gave me a disappointed look as I stared blankly at him. "Sorry, I was spacing out again. When you spend the entire summer around obnoxious men and an even more insufferable brother, you learn to tune it all out."

Draco chuckled and held a shiny green apple by my face. It was so shiny I could see my reflection in it. I had long curly black hair, medium pink lips, light skin, and green eyes – I looked like my father, expect I was a pretty girl. What I didn't see coming though was the kiss that was planted on my lips. I started laughing as Draco covered my face in kisses and wrestled in the green grass.

It was hard to believe that last year we absolutely hated each other. After potions, we didn't really hang out much, until his parents invited my family to Christmas dinner. Ajax of course didn't make it – he was too busy with his bromance with Viktor Krum. It was kind of scary sometimes with how well they knew each other. Hell, they didn't even have a problem sharing a bed! Anyways, it was just me, Uncle Severus, and my step sister Victoria at the Malfoy's. I sat next to Draco and after that he took me outside and it was very sudden, but he kissed me. We've kind of been inseparable since then.

We stopped rolling around in the grass, with me lying on top of him laughing. Away from his friends, he really was a sweet boy. Although I knew I couldn't change him, it did bother me that he was cruel and such a jerk around his friends. Alone with me, he was sweet and nice – nothing like the boy at school, but he did have his moments in public. It did suck though that his friends didn't know he was dating a Gryffindor. He tells me all the time he's not ashamed of me, but it still hurts to know that only people who know are a few of my friends and two of his friends. It pisses Draco off when other guys hit on me, but if he would just tell everyone we're together, there wouldn't be a problem.

"One week till we go back, Draco." He smiled and kissed my nose. "So I have you all to myself this week?" I nodded. "Yep! Uncle Severus doesn't need me for anything and my brother is done with Quidditch for the season, and all of my stuff is here. What are we going to do?"

His eyebrows came together as he thought hard about my question – which looked adorable on him – before he started talking. "Well there's getting books, Quidditch practice, and we could spend some time in Diagon Alley?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was terrible at coming up with stuff for us to do, but then again so was I. We tried making plans before, but we always end up doing stupid stuff so it was pointless. We rarely get anything done when we're together.

The next two days were some of the happiest I've had. Quidditch practice went well every day until we got bored – then we would just mess around with my brothers Golden Snitch to see who the better Seeker was. But since I had spent the entire summer with Bulgarian International, I was in much better shape for Quidditch than ever.

We got books the day after I got here and spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley – under the supervision of Draco's father though. That man acted like I was going to kill Draco or something. I always felt like he was looking for every flaw I had, like he was trying to find something wrong with me. I knew all my flaws and what not, but for Lucius to know them was nerve racking. But other than that we just spent it at the Manor. It doesn't sound like much for two days but it meant the world to me.

But after the second day, everything changed. I got an owl from my Uncle Severus – he wanted me home immediately. I didn't really know how to tell Draco I probably wouldn't be coming back – he was so excited to have me here and I loved to see the sweet side of him instead of the jerk side. So I stood by the fireplace looking at the flume powder. Maybe I should just disobey Uncle Severus and stay here – what was he going to do? Kill me? I'm his favorite and he has a sweet spot for me, so he can't do much of anything. But he wouldn't bother me unless it was important.

"Draco! Can you come here? I need to talk to you!"

Seconds later, Draco came into the large main room of Malfoy manor smiling. "You find something for us to do, love?" I sighed and shook my head. "Look, I don't really know how to tell you this."

His face dropped and he glared at me. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I groaned and face palmed myself. "Draco, I'm not breaking up with you. My Uncle just got to me and wants me home ASAP. I'm really sorry…"

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "So you're not coming back?" I shook my head, "No, but can you bring my stuff to the train? I'm too lazy to get it." This made him laugh. "You have to sit with me on the train though, alright?"

I nodded and smiled. Why can't he be like this all the time? I took some of the flume powder and said where I needed to go. I ended up in the main room of my Uncle's house. He sat in one of the chairs reading a newspaper. "About time you came home."

With a sigh, I plopped down onto the couch and waited for him to start talking. He knew I was with Draco and he knew I hadn't seen him much this summer. "Your father broke out of Azkaban."

I shrugged, "I know Uncle Severus. It's all over the papers."

He gave me a firm look and looked away from the newspaper. "Don't go looking for trouble, Acacia. Sirius Black is no good to you. You have some potion directions waiting for you."

Yes, my father is Sirius Black. That makes it pretty obvious to who my mother was. Uncle Severus had a twin sister, of course not identical. From the pictures, I could tell why I was so pretty. Although I mostly looked my father – and according to Uncle Severus I acted like him – I had the beauty of my mother. I almost had a heartattack when Uncle Severus said that me, but I haven't forgotten it. My mother had long black hair and brown eyes, and had the enchanting beauty of a Veela – even though she did not have the blood of one – and a warm personality. She was the complete opposite of Uncle Severus.

Although I didn't have the enchanting beauty of a Veela like my mother, according to Ajax I was still beautiful. But like my father, I was a mischievous trouble maker, I had an explosive temper, I was a witty and extraordinary wizard, and reckless, but I had a pure heart. I didn't resent my father though – I just didn't care, I never felt like I should care. I do want to know why he betrayed his friends and why he did what he did, but if Uncle Severus ever found that out he'd lock me up in this house for the rest of my life.

But I had work in the potions room to do. Uncle Severus had some potions he wanted me to master before going back to Hogwarts. This is the exact reason I'm so good at potions. Well, that and the fact that my Uncle is a potions genius, so I must of gotten that from my mother since they were twins.

The Babbling Beverage, Volubilis Potion, Beautification Potion… was my Uncle trying to tell me something? Maybe I should slip some of that Volubilis and Babbling Beverage into his food when I get the chance.

"Uncle Severus! Are you trying to tell me something?" He just ignored me. Gotta love Uncle Severus.

"Alright! Let's see what we have here… three cups water, chopped rat tail? What the hell do you have me working on?" I read the rest of the directions with a funny look, but went with it. While I let the Babbling Beverage brew, I went to the Volubilis Potion. This one seemed much simpler. "Honey water, mint sprigs, and… Uncle Severus! Do you have stirred mandrake or do I have to waste my time to get it!?"

"Bottom left, idiot."

I rolled my eyes. "But I'm your idiot and you're stuck with me forever!" I began to laugh as I heard him groan in the other room. I always loved to remind him he was stuck with me until he died.

Then while those two potions brewed – and I tended to the Babbling Beverage – I went to work on the Beautification Potion. Uncle Severus could use some of this, but if I said that to his face I'd probably get a book to the head. I got out my ingredients, which were rose petals, fairy wings, morning dew, lady's mantle, unicorn hair, and ginger roots. Why, why do these have to take so long?

It took me a good two hours to finish all of them. But the one that had my interest was the Volubilis Potion – it changed the voice. I gave it a sniff and crinkled my nose in disgust. But I ignored the smell and grabbed a small glass, pouring a small amount of the liquid in. I gulped it down, but I didn't feel any different.

"Uncle Severus!" I stopped as I heard my voice. It wasn't soft and girly like before – it was high and squeaky and made me sound like I was on helium. "Uncle Severus! Listen to me voice! I sound like a chipmunk!"

Seconds later my Uncle came into the potions making room with an emotionless face as usual. He sighed and rubbed his temples as I giggled a high pitched giggle. "Acacia, how many times do I have to tell you not to try potions?" I shrugged. "I don't know, but I really like this one!"

My Uncle hit upside the head and scowled at me. "The effects will wear off in one hour. Do not speak."

**ooo**

The week had gone by faster than I would have liked, but I was thrilled to be on my way to Hogwarts to be with all my friends. I did visit Hermione and her parents once, but only for like four hours so I could see the Muggle world and see one of my best friends.

"And do you remember the game against France? Bulgaria almost got their asses kicked!"

"Uh yeah! Viktor got the Golden Snitch at the last moment and won the game! By far one of the greatest endings ever!" Flint and I high fived each other and laughed. He may be Slytherin, but opposites do attract.

I met Flint when I accidentally pulled a prank on him. It ended with him having a broken ankle and a sprained wrist and out of his next Quidditch game. He got me back with something just as bad, which got me a broken arm and a slight concussion. We've been best friends since. We both loved pranks and after talking in the hospital after our third prank which ended in both of us having broken ribs, we've kind of been inseparable. Flint didn't really care about me being Gryffindor – being the professor's niece was enough for him. When I wasn't with Draco or my Gryffindor friends, I was with Flint.

Flint had also attended _every _Bulgarian International Quidditch game with me. We both had passes, so that meant we got to watch practice – and practice with them sometimes – and we pretty much spent the entire time with the team. Hell, if anyone would read the newspaper they would see us in pictures with the team! Having your brother and his best friend on the Bulgarian International team had its perks.

"Oh my god! And that dinner we had afterwards? Greatest food fight I've been in!"

Flint laughed with me at the thought. We were scrubbing mashed potatoes off the ceiling for weeks and not to mention I was getting jello out of my ear for three days!

I took this little moment to pull a Golden Snitch from my pocket, but it wasn't just any Golden Snitch – it was Viktor Krum's first snitch caught on Bulgarian International. After much debate with Ajax, he gave it to me. I tossed it over to Flint and we began a game of catch. "So, how'd your week with Draco go?"

I rolled my eyes. "I got two days before Snape pulled me back home and I was stuck there the rest of the time." He raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't tell him we spent the summer together?"

Okay, so I didn't tell Draco – big deal. He would flip if he found out I spent the summer with Flint and not him, but he would also flip if I didn't tell him. How bad could it be? Well he could break up with me, yell at me, beat the shit out of Flint – the possibilities could just go on! Not to be mean though, but Flint could beat Draco's ass pretty easily.

I sighed and shook my head as I caught the snitch. "No, I didn't have any time and I didn't want to ruin our vacation. Do you know what'd he do if he found out? You and I both know nothing happened between us and we straightened that out last year! You're like a brother to me and I don't want anything more."

Flint nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. But if you don't tell Draco he's going to think something did happen. Either way he'll be pissed off though."

"I know. You know, he still doesn't want anyone to we're dating? It kind of pisses me off."

Flint frowned. "That's rude. It's like he's not proud of you! Personally, if you were my girlfriend I'd show you off in front of everyone! I would announce it to the entire school!"

I laughed at Flint and put the snitch back in my pocket. The smile I had faded and I became sad again. "But that's not all of it. You know, he's supposed to my second or third cousin? It's just… weird when I think about it."

He nodded and gave me a strange look. "That is kind of strange. But you love him, right?" I nodded. I did love Draco, even though I've never told him, but I still felt weird at times knowing we're related.

"You know Flint, you should have been a girl."

Flint glared at me with his grey eyes. "And you should have been a boy. I mean, you look like your father, you act like me, you act like your brother, and-"

I stopped Flint there by trying to get him in a headlock, but since he was 5'10 and I was a short 4'10, it was impossible to do. So we just stumbled out of our cart laughing and shoving each other. The other Slytherin's didn't like me, but when Flint was around they didn't dare say anything to me. He was a very intimidating person, but he had his sweet side – much like Draco. But last year when Flint wasn't around, a girl named Pansy Parkinson decided to say something to my face, which ended in the shit getting beat out of her by me. Although I got two weeks of detention with Dumbledore, I was still praised by not only my friends, but my Uncle as well.

When we were about to go into the cart Draco was in, I stopped. I know he said he wanted me to sit with him, but I could see from here that he had friends with him – and Parkinson all over him. It pissed me off even more when I saw he was doing nothing about it. Flint saw this and patted my head. "I'll beat his ass later… but you should really come in."

I smirked as I saw a mischievous smirk make its way onto Flint's face. He wanted shit to hit the fan with the Slytherin's, and he probably wanted me to beat some asses. He knew that I had a fiery temper when I was provoked. There was still about an hour left until we arrived at Hogwarts, so I'd spend some time here then go to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

I walked in before Flint and as soon as I did, I got glares. Draco looked surprised to see me, but was also happy. That faded when he saw Flint behind me. Flint urged me forward and I continued until I got to Draco, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Flint went in first and I followed.

Parkinson sneered at me. "What are you doing here, you blood traitor?"

I shrugged casually, but I could feel my anger rising. "Oh, just sightseeing. I couldn't go to Hogwarts without seeing the shit you call a pretty face."

She glared at me, while I just smiled innocently at her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Flint trying not to laugh. Parkinson raised an eyebrow. "At least I have looks, Snape. What do you have? Brains? Not going to get a boyfriend with that alone."

"Oh haven't you heard? I don't plan on getting pregnant by the time I'm fifteen, unlike you, Parkinson. I must say though, you are looking a little pudgy around the sides. Maybe you should stop sitting on your fat ass, or have you been screwing around lately?"

That alone was enough to bring some tears to her eyes and she stormed away. I smirked victoriously and high-fived under the table. Just by looking at Draco I knew he was amused, but there was something else I couldn't quite explain.

"And what exactly are you doing here, Snape?" The way Draco said it – so rudely and cold – caught me off guard. When we had spoken around his friends, as rare as it was, he had never used the tone with me. I went to speak but he beat me to it. "Making Pansy cry? I don't like that Gryffindork."

I glared at Draco and leaned over the table. "Shut your mouth you little prat. I do what I want, when I want, and if it means that pussy Parkinson is going to cry, then so be it. Now if you don't mind you fucking git, I made a mistake by coming here,"

I averted my gaze to Flint as I stood and gave him a nod. "I'll see you later Captain Flint."

Flint nodded and gave me a two finger salute. "Gotcha, love!"

With that I left the cart and went to find my friends – and to cool down. What the fuck was Draco's problem? He's never spoken to me like that, not even around his friends. Maybe it was Parkinson – did he have a thing for her? Just the thought made my blood boil – Draco was making my blood boil and not in a good way.

I found my cart and slammed the door open. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at me worriedly. Ron spoke first. "Ace, are you alright? You look you're about to get into a bloody fight."

I sat next to Harry and glared at the floor. "I'm just peachy. Just a little words thrown around in the Slytherin cart with Parkinson and Malfoy is all." Malfoy… that's the first time I've ever used his last name. Harry looked at me in concern. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Yes, actually he did. But I wouldn't tell Harry that. He didn't know about me and Draco, nor did Ron. The only ones who knew were Hermione, Ginny, and Flint. I planned on telling the twins today when we got to the common room, and then Harry and Ron tomorrow. I knew Fred and George would take it better than Harry and Ron.

"No, but he pissed me off. All high and mighty protecting little miss Parkinson after I made her cry."

They all laughed. "You made Parkinson cry?" I nodded to Ron and smirked. These guys made me feel better already. "Hell yeah I did! I'll beat her ass just like I did last year."

Ron chuckled. "You did a pretty good job at that. Remind to never piss you off!"

After that, Hermione, Ron, and Harry filled me in on what I had missed on my little adventure with Flint. Apparently Harry had been attacked by a dementor – which afterwards I told Harry I could have beaten its ass – and they met the new Professor, Professor Lupin. I wish I could have met him, but I think I had more fun making fun on Parkinson. Soon though, we all had to change into our robes. I could already this would be a very interesting year.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! For some reason I find writing Harry Potter more difficult than my other things, but I'm getting the hang of it. And since I'm still getting used to it, each chapter takes time, so your looking at an update either once a week or every 2 weeks. Hope you liked and tell me what you think!:D**


End file.
